


Sleepy Couch Cuddles

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: TTM Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, the fluffiest of the fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of just what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dreigiau on Tumblr who wanted FLUFF  
> FINALLY being posted on here!

Greg hummed and his smile grew as he spread out on the couch. He was settled between Mycroft’s legs and lay back against his chest, head tipped to the side to press intermittent kisses to Mycroft’s neck. Greg held a bottle of Carlsberg in one hand, the cool condensation pressed against his own clothed thigh, and his other hand trailed nonsensical patterns up and down the arm Mycroft had draped around his middle.

Mycroft was propped against the arm of the couch, left leg stretched along the back and the other bent at the knee to curl his ankle around one of Greg’s. Their feet pushed and played at each other as Mycroft’s hand slipped under the detective’s shirt to scratch lightly at his stomach and chest. With his free arm he held open a hard back book. His thumb held the pages at bay as he read and Greg watched in fascination as, one handed and without losing his place, he used a flick of his fingers to nudge the turning pages and continued to read.

Neither man for once had been forced into working late and had no extra work to bring home that couldn’t wait for another twenty four hours. That meant that their much needed break had become a relaxing cuddle on the couch after a quick throw together meal. Mycroft had settled with a book and rather than disturb the man by turning on the telly, Greg had grabbed a beer and headed for the armchair on the other side of the room only to be pulled into Mycroft’s arms before he got there.

As Greg shifted again for the fourth time in less than a minute Mycroft lifted his arms up to place a bookmark between the pages of his novel and lay it on the side table. Then, he brought both arms down and around his partner, one to take the bottle and place it by his book and the other to pull him closer so the man was chest to chest with him.

“You’re staring.” Mycroft said softly, no accusation in his voice.

“You’re gorgeous.” Greg parried and leaned forward drowsily to press his lips to the younger man’s nose.

Mycroft chuckled and tilted his head to catch Greg’s lips in a proper kiss. “You’re drunk.” He spoke  without moving away.

“Nope. Not a chance.” He shook his head to emphasise his defence. “You’ve had more wine than I’ve had beer.” He continued, pointing a finger in the direction of the almost empty wine glass on the side table.

The elder Holmes did his best impression of an innocent shrug after eyeing his glass. “Perhaps.” The word was said through a smile.

“Definitely.” Greg corrected and breathed a laugh while he settled back down on Mycroft’s chest, ear listening to the beating of the heart beneath it.

Mycroft stroked a gentle hand down the back of Greg’s head to squeeze lightly at the nape of his neck. “You’re tired, then. Go to sleep, love.”

“Not tired, Myc.” Came the reply in a low whine, even as Greg rubbed his cheek against Mycroft’s chest like a child snuggling into their teddy.

Mycroft could have burst with the amount of fondness he felt for his partner in that moment so he pressed another kiss to the top of his detective’s silver hair. “Goodnight, Gregory.” He whispered.

Greg sighed with satisfaction and hugged Mycroft closer. “Night, My.”

Mycroft carefully reached for his book again as Greg slipped into a relaxed, and much deserved, deep sleep.


End file.
